


The Way You Make Me Feel

by DarkwingedAngel999



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkwingedAngel999/pseuds/DarkwingedAngel999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey cares for Mike. But he does NOT have feelings for him. Period. Mike is in a relationship with Rachel. Are they happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Donna Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an English FF (I'm German). Constructive criticism is always welcome ;) Also, I don't know if I can update the story regularly as I may not always have the time. Thanks ;)

Donna entered Harvey’s office, a case file in hand. Harvey was sitting at his glass desk, apparently busy tipping something. But Donna knew Harvey way too well. Something was bothering him.

“Here’s the case file you wanted me to get for you!” she said. Harvey looked up at her. He reached for the case file, but Donna did not let go of it.

“What is bothering you, Harvey?” she asked while giving him her X-rayish look.

“Nothing, Donna. It’s nothing.” Harvey answered.

“Uhu”, Donna said. Harvey already knew, that Donna’s “Uhu” meant nothing else than “Who are you kidding? Me, or yourself?”

“Really!” Harvey added.

“Well”, Donna said as if they were talking about the weather, “then why is the dimple in your tie too far to the left…again?” Harvey looked at her.

“That is nonsense!”

“Oh, is it?”

“Well yeah.”

“Is this about Mike again?”, Donna asked, piercing Harvey with her look.

“No, why would I think about Mike?”

“Well, because you care for him, for one!”, Donna said as if what she really wanted to say was “Duh!”.

“I don’t care about Mike!”, Harvey said, admittedly somewhat caught. “Gotcha!”, Donna thought.

“You know Harvey, risking one’s job, even committing a crime for another person, that pretty much means you care for that person. Whether you like it or not.” Donna told Harvey. “Oh, and B the Dub: Sometimes, our feelings get the best of us.” Harvey looked at her, now a grin on his lips.

“Where did you get that?” Donna looked at him, now also grinning.

“New York Times?” Harvey raised his eyebrow. “Ok, so it was Cosmo.”

“You read Cosmo?”, Harvey asked, now very much amused.

“Hey, I’m a woman, I read magazines! Anyway, the bottom line is: You care about Mike. You are just too afraid to admit it!” Donna turned around, about to leave the office, when Harvey shouted: “Donna?”

“Yes, Harvey?”

“Tell me again, why haven’t I fired you already?”

“Because if you fired me, I would spill all your dirty little secrets!” Donna walked out of the office. Harvey looked at her smiling. She really knew him better than he knew himself…

 

Rachel was breathing heavily. Her desk was flooded with work. Were the others at Pearson Specter even working or were they just passing all the work on to her? Mike hasn’t shown up all day. He was probably busy himself, running Harvey’s errands or something like that. Rachel shook her head. No, she was not jealous. She had known from the get go that Harvey and Mike were close. That’s what happens when two people share a secret. Her cellphone vibrated. Rachel rummaged through the mountains of papers on the desk, looking for it. There it was! She had one new message. She opened it. “2nite, my place @ 9? C” Rachel stood up and looked out of her window onto the sunset. Her guilty conscience was gnawing away at her. How could she do this do Mike?


	2. The Puppy And The...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that it took so long :)
> 
> Hope you like it. I wish you all a merry Christmas! :)

“Jessica wants to see you! Now!”

Donna’s voice was coming from the intercom. Harvey sighed. He had just been about to get Mike and let him accompany him to close the deal on the case. He liked those moments with Mike. Although he played it cool, it still gave him a thrill and he wanted to share that with Mike. But now he had to go and talk to Jessica. Okay, then. The stood up, straightened his Armani suit and his tie, and left the office. When he was passing Donna’s desk, he gave her a questioning look. She made an “I don’t know” – gesture, something, Harvey hadn’t seen very often when it comes to Donna.

 

He was entering Jessica’s office. Without looking up, Jessica, sharply dressed as always, greeted him.

“Harvey!”

“You wanted to see me? I’m sorry, but I’m in a hurry.” Harvey said.

“Sorry for that. But why don’t you sit down?” Jessica suggested. Uh-oh. What had he done now? He couldn’t think of anything. Then again, why did he feel like a student who misbehaved and he to go see the principal?

“Harvey, I know you have a thing for Mike…” Jessica started.

“I don’t have a thing for Mike!”, Harvey said, a little too enthusiastically, something, which did not go unnoticed by Jessica.

“Anyways… Louis just told me that Mike messed up while working on his case and that he had to punish Mike for that.” Now she looked Harvey in the eye. “And I want you to let Mike do this extra work by himself.” Harvey looked at her.

“But you don’t send a puppy to clean its own mess.” Now, Jessica grinned.

“Oh, Mike doesn’t clean his own mess. Louis has him do some paperwork in our archive.” Harvey had been looking forward to this closure, and now, thanks to Louis Litt of all people, his joy was fading away.

 

Harvey went to the archive, where he found Mike busy looking through old files, his headphones plugged in. Mike hadn’t noticed him. Harvey was standing there smiling. Mike really was a sight for sore eyes. “Damn it, Harvey, get a grip!”, Harvey said to himself. He casually walked towards Mike. When Mike still didn’t notice him, he grabbed one of the headphones, and pulled it out of Mike’s ear.

“Hey, what the…?” Mike was caught by surprise. When he noticed it was Harvey, he looked up to him. “Harvey. What can I do for you?” Harvey looked at him. Damn it, why was he drawn towards him? Why?

“Uh, nothing, really, sorry!”, Harvey said. “I was going to ask you to come along with me when I close the case, but unfortunately, Jessica told me not to.” Mike nodded. “You don’t send a puppy…” Harvey began.

“…to clean up its own mess.” Mike ended the sentence for him.

“Yeah!”, Harvey said, a little to softly, which he hoped Mike hadn’t noticed. Mike looked up.

“I don’t know what happened, I somehow got distracted and…” Harvey raised his hand, gesturing Mike to stop.

“No explanations.”

“I tried to fix it, but…”

“Well, if you can’t fix it, Jack, you gotta stand it!”, Harvey said. Both looked at each other, somewhat surprised. “Why am I quoting that movie of all?” Harvey thought. “Why is he quoting that movie of all?” Mike thought.

“Aaaanywaay…”, Harvey started. “You’re here on Louis’ and Jessica’s order, sorry!” Mike looked at him.

“You know, what I was thinking: When I’m the puppy, then you’re the old…” Harvey knew what was coming.

“I’m going now!”, he said, turning away an leaving Mike to his extra work. Mike smiled. He had to get his kicks wherever he could get them, and, he especially like it when he got them out of Harvey. The reason why he had been distracted though, was that he had made a careful decision. He reached into the pocket of his suit and got a small box out. He opened it and was now looking at a beautiful, beautiful ring…


	3. Rachel's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It's been a while. Sorry for that, but it has been very hectic lately. However, I managed to write a few more chapters, and really got going with this story. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. There's more to come soon! Thank you ;-)!

Rachel was staring towards the ceiling. She was lost in her thoughts. She was lying on a bed, naked apart from a cover, which embraced her body. Her guilty conscience was almost eating her up. She had done it again, once again. She hated herself for that, but she just could not help it.  
“What are you thinking about?”, a deep voice next to her asked.  
That deep voice belonged to a dashing young man, wo, also naked, was lying next to her while watching her. He was lying on his side, his head supported by his elbow. Rachel turned her head towards him and gave him an annoyed look.  
„What do you think I’m thinking about, Chuck? I just cheated on my boyfriend. Again. So, tell me, what am I supposed to think about?”  
Chuck softly stroked Rachel’s shoulders with his fingertips.  
„Didn’t you like it?“, he asked seductively.  
„I did“ Rachel admitted. „But that’s not the point!“. She looked into Chuck’s piercing green eyes.  
„He doesn’t deserve this!“, she whispered.  
She got up and got dressed. She checked her cellphone. „Great!“, she thought bleakly as soon as she noticed that Mike had sent her a message. She opened it. „I’ll B l8. Punishment by Louis. :-( Luv yah! M“ She took a deep breath. If Mike knew that she wasn’t waiting for him to come home but instead she way lying in another man’s bed…

The next day, she was standing in the ladies’ bathroom at the firm. She was desperate. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and wanted nothing more than to spit herself into the face. She hated herself for having done that – no, no, much worse – for doing it over and over again. For this thing with Chuck had not been a one-time thing, oh no, it had been going on for weeks and weeks.  
“Somebody looks like they have a dirty little secret!“  
Rachel winced. “Hit and sunk!“, she thought remorsefully and watched in the mirror, as Donna was slowly approaching her und stood beside her.  
“Well, what is it?“ Donna wanted to know and looked right into Rachel’s face.  
Rachel clinged onto the bathroom fixtures and starred at her white knuckles. She could not lie to Donna anyways.  
“I am having an affair. I’m cheating on Mike!“  
Donna looked at Rachel all pokerface. Inside her, however, her brain had been set in motion. Eventually, she asked Rachel as if it was about a case.  
“And what do you wanna do now?“  
Rachel was thinking. That was the question she feared the most.  
„I don’t know…“  
Donna chose her next question very, very carefully.  
„Do you still love Mike?“


	4. Everything Will Be Fine Again

Donna’s question was echoing through Rachel’s head. She had answered it with an honest “yes”, but now, as she was once again alone in the big library of the firm in order to do some research, she thought about why she was having an affair when she was still in love with Mike…

Mike, who gave her a kiss on her mouth, pulled her back to reality.   
“Are you busy working?”, he asked and looked at the mounting books scattered on the entire table in front of Rachel.   
“Yes, Louis is keeping me on my toes today.”, Rachel answered after she had organized her thoughts.   
Hopefully, it was not visible what she had been thinking about. Mike gave Rachel a look of sympathy. She tried no to look away, but eventually, she had to do just that because she was afraid that Mike could see the guilty conscience in her eyes.   
“Do we see each other tonight?”, Mike asked.   
“Of course. That is, if Louis let’s you go…“   
Mike looked disconsolately.   
“Yeah, I don’t see that happen. Not with Louis Litt, Master of the Mud and other ways of torture.”   
“Well, Louis can be quite nice when he wants to be!” Rachel said.   
“No to me!”, Mike answered.   
He looked at his watch and suddenly seemed very busy.   
“I should get going or there’s no chance for a free evening anyway!”   
He gave his girlfriend another kiss and hurried away. Rachel watched him leave. “I’m so sorry, Mike!”, she thought and with a sigh she tried to concentrate on her research.

„Donna!“, Jessica shortly but nicely greeted the red-haired vixen while passing by.   
“Jessica!”, Donna greeted the same way.   
As usual, they were on eye level, even if Jessica Pearson was the steps above Donna Paulsen. At least when it came to the name on the wall. Jessica opened the door to Harvey’s office. Harvey was sitting at his notebook und read something.   
“Jessica, what can I do for you?”   
“I want us to host a party in three weeks!”, she explained. Harvey looked at her and nodded.   
“Uhu, what for?” Jessica determinedly walked towards Harvey, and for a second, Harvey wanted to back away.   
Jessica’s self-confidence could be intimidating at times.   
„Harvey, in the last years, our firm has gone through some tough times, and I want out clients to notice that despite all that, we are still healthy and they still can rely on us. No matter what name is up on that wall.”   
She urgently looked at Harvey, who nodded.   
“So we suck up to our clients.”, he said.   
Jessica grinned. „Yes, we suck up to our clients. Satisfied clients are good clients!”

Rachel was walking towards Louis‘ office with a pile of documents under her arm. When Louis saw Rachel coming, he quickly put away his dictaphone.   
“Louis, this is everything you asked!”, she said an handed Louis the documents.   
“Thanks, Rachel”, Louis said casually. Rachel was already at the door, when she turned around.   
“Can I ask you something, Louis?” Louis looked at the paralegal.   
“What is it?” Rachel walked towards him.   
“Can you let Mike leave on time tonight, please?”, she asked cautiously.   
“Why should I do that?” Of course, this was about Mike. It was always about Mike. Mike this, Mike that. Rachel looked desperately.   
“Louis, you know him and me, we’re a couple, don’t you?”   
„And?“   
„Well, we urgently need some time for the two of us, you know?”   
Louis looked at Rachel. He couldn’t say no to her, not after what she had already done for him in the past. In the end, Louis nodded. Someone he would manage not looking too weak in Mike’s eyes. Rachel was pleased.   
„Thank you, Louis!“   
She was relieved. If they spent more time together, everything would be fine again…


	5. Dinner

„L let me go. D8 2nite? My place or yours? Kiss, M“  
Rachel looked at the display. She was thrilled but at the same time very nervous. She knew that this evening was important for them as a couple. She quickly made up her mind as to how she imagined this evening and then she tipped.  
“My place. I’ll cook. Kiss, R!“

Mike read her answer and was happy. In the lst few weeks, their relationship had somehow been put aside, so they had to celebrate these little moments. Andy maybe tonight was the perfect occasion to pop the question. In the lobby, he inadvertently ran into Harvey.  
„Hey, watch where you’re going!”, Harvey called annoyed.  
„I’m sorry, Harvey!” Mike grinned.  
„Somebody is in a good mood. Is the coffee cart guy back?“, Harvey asked sarcastically.  
„No, much better: I am going to go home now and spend the evening mit my girlfriend.”  
Harvey smiled at him. „Well then, enjoy you’re free evening”.  
Mike went on. „I will, Harvey! Thanks!“  
Harvey watched Mike leave. As soon as he was out of his sight, he felt it. That pain. I hadn’t want him to leave. But why? Mike was in love with Rachel, so why shouldn’t he spend his evening off with her? He shook his head, walked towards the elevator and went up…

Mike rode his bike as fast as the overcrowded streets of New York allowed towards Rachel’s. He was really looking forward to it. 

Rachel was making the last improvements on her hair and makeup and was checking her dress when the bell rang. She pressed the button.  
“Who is it?”, she asked.  
„It’s me!“, a voice came from the speaker.  
Rachel pressed the button and was suddenly very excited. “It will be great!”, she motivated herself. A knock on the door. Mike must have ran upstairs. Rachel checked her look once again and then opened the door.  
“Hi!”  
Mike was somehow out of breath. Rachel smiled at him lovingly.  
„Hi!“  
They embraced each other. Mike smelled.  
„That smells awesome. Did you cook?“ Rachel nodded proudly.  
„Tonight, I want us to have it all! You can sit down. I just have to check the main course and then I’ll bring the starter!”  
Mike nodded and Rachel was off to the kitchen. Mike sat down at the set table. A cooled bottle of Chardonnay was ready. Mike thought. Should he propose tonight? He carefully weighed the pros and cons and the perfect time…

Harvey was sitting in his office and was looking through the window onto the light of the city.  
“Is there anything else to do today?”, Donna asked after she had entered the office.  
“No, Donna, you can go. See you tomorrow!” Harvey sighed.  
Donna turned around, but the she noticed Harvey’s voice and turned back around. She sat down onto Harvey’s leather sofa and looked towards him.  
“I said you can go!”, Harvey repeated.  
Donna cleared her throat. Harvey turned around.  
„What?“, he asked.  
Donna was just sitting there looking at him. Harvey felt uneasy, somehow as if he was pouring his heart out without saying anything. And Donna’s piercing look did not help, either. Harvey became increasingly impatient.  
„Don’t you want to go home, doing your fingernails or something?“  
Harvey wanted this to sound as ironically as usual, yet there was a bitterness in his voice, which seemed to surprise him more than it did Donna. Donna stood up, and walked towards Harvey. She leaned over the glass desk. Harvey was looking up to her. Why were the women in this firm so emancipated? That was the second woman who gave him a feeling of not being able to lace up her expensive shoes today.  
“Now listen very carefully, Harvey Reginald Specter. First of all: When will you finally admit it to yourself? It hurts to watch you being as helpless as a little puppy.” Harvey opened his mouth. “Yes, I said puppy! Apparently they are oh you cewt!”  
She mimicked a high-pitched voice.  
“And second of all: My nails are perfectly done, and shame on you for not noticing!”  
With a grin, which symbolized her triumph in this debate, she turned around and started walking away. Right on the doorstep, she turned back towards Harvey.  
“Will that be all for today?”  
Harvey was still thinking about her words, but he nodded.  
“See you tomorrow, Donna! Sleep tight!” Donna smiled at him.  
„You too, Harvey!“ Harvey watched Donna leaving.  
„This woman is on fire…“, Harvey thought and smiled. But then this thoughts went back to the one who seemed so unavailable to him…

Mike and Rachel were lying happily next to each other in bed. They kissed.  
„I love you!“, Mike whispered.  
„I love you, too!“, Rachel breathed back.  
Rachel turned onto her side and pulled Mike with her.  
“Thinks can stay like this!“, Mike thought happily. He had decided not to asked that evening just yet. Instead, he just wanted to enjoy the evening with Rachel. Rachel was lying awake long after Mike had fallen asleep. It had been a magnificent evening and both of them were just so happy. But now, as night was unmercifully catching up with them, her guilty conscience made its comeback. Rachel started to cry silently. She did everything she could to keep Mike from waking up.


	6. The Party

„Wow, you look absolutely stunning!“   
Harvey approached Jessica, who left he elevator in a black, elegant evening gown with matching purse. He held out his hand. Jessica put her hand in his and he gave her a proper kiss on her hand. She smiled at him.   
„Thank you, Harvey! But you look dashing yourself!“   
She glanced across the room.   
“Am I too late?”, she worried.   
Harvey smiled at her. “Oh, you planned that! Admit it!“ Jessica smiled triumphantly.  
„Harvey. Of course I planned it.” Harvey shook his head…

Mike and Rachel entered the lobby holding hands. Rachel tool a deep breath. In the last three weeks, she hadn’t seen Chuck again, however, she hadn’t ended the fling, either. She was just so happy with Mike that Chuck did not seem as important to her anymore. 

Mike had not found the right time to propose. During the last three weeks they had just been so happy, and Mike had loved that situation, so a ring was not necessary at the moment. Yet, he still waited for the appropriate occasion.   
“Are you ready?”, Mike wanted to know as they reached the elevators.   
Rachel looked at him, smiled and nodded. The doors of the elevator opened, and the both entered it. As the doors reopened seconds later, they saw all the major clients of the firm chatting. Among them were Harvey, Jessica, Donna and Louis, each one in his own territory so that no one could escape them. Mike looked at the scene and was amused. Donna complimented the wife of an important looking man on the choice of her evening gown. Harvey had put on his most charming smile and captured them all with it.   
“Watch Louis over there!”, he whispered and pointed out to the bald lawyer, who tried his best to entertain the people. He nervously wiped away the sweat on his forehead.   
„Poor Louis!“, Rachel said.  
„Oh yes, poor Louis!“, Mike answered and had to grin. Rachel pinched his side.   
“You’re evil, do you know that?” Mike grinned. Tonight was the night.   
„I love you!“, he whispered. Rachel answered in the same way. Together, they entered the crowd. 

A nice evening unfolded with many interesting conversations. Mike absorbed as much information as possible. It might come in handy when he had to work on a case. Suddenly, the crowd became quiet, when a glass clinged. The crowd turned towards Jessica. Next to her was Harvey, his usual charming smile on his lips. Tonight, he might end up with sore muscles in the jaw from all the smiling.   
“Dear employees and colleagues! Ladies and Gentlemen! It is our pleasure to welcome you in our firm for a rather loose occasion. We want to thank all of you, our clients. Without you, there would be no “we”, and we are very grateful that you remained loyal to us, even when the going was tough. Therefore, today, let us celebrate that our cooperation has survived and our ties have become stronger. Raise your glas!” Jessica smiled. „To all of you and to the future. For the future ist he most exciting thing, that still lies ahead of us!“   
The others raised their glas and joined Jessica. Mike looked at her. “…the most exciting thing, that still lies ahead of us…!” He fought his way through the crowd to get to Rachel, who was talking to an aspiring lawyer.   
“Rachel!”, Mike said.   
Rachel turned around and smiled at Mike.   
„What is it?“   
Mike looked at her for a long time. How could he do it? He spoke up.   
“Can I have your attention, please?”   
The crowd was surprised and turned towards Mike. Donna, Harvey and Jessica also looked at Mike. What did he want now?   
“What are you doing?”, Rachel asked after she had glanced at the crowd.   
Mike went down on one knee.   
“Oh no, not now!”, Rachel thought puzzled.   
„This cannot be happening. Please, let him just lace up his shoes, get something off the ground or anything like that, but please, please not…“   
Mike fetched a small box, opened it, and held it towards Rachel. Then he asked with sparkling eyes:   
“Rachel Elizabeth Zane, will you marry me?”


	7. Incidences Overturn

There it was, this one question every woman wants to be asked at least once in her life. Rachel was one of these women, too. But now, that she was supposed to say “yes”, she couldn’t. She saw Mike kneeling in front of her expectantly, with a twinkle in his eyes which was in no way inferior to that of the ring. She saw the audience, including her colleagues and, yes, also friends looking at her the same way. And in that very moment the things she had done befell her again. She looked at Mike.  
“Rachel, what are you saying?”, Mike asked again.  
Tears welled up in Rachel’s eyes at the sight of Mike kneeling in front of her.  
„I’m sorry!“, she whispered, turned around and ran away, ran towards the crowd which parted.  
Some watched her leave, others watched Mike, who was still kneeling in the very same pose and starring apathetically. He had not yet taken in, what had just happened. It was slowly dawning on him. The crowd stood there like they were frozen until Donna was finally doing something. She gestured Harvey to take care of Mike. Harvey looked at her and seemed upset all of a sudden. He shook his head no. It had broken his heart to see Mike suffer like this. He didn’t deserve this. Why hadn’t the paralegal just say yes? Donna urged him once again to take care of Mike, her glance even more piercing. She herself would go after Rachel. She knew exactly where to find her. It was the place where every woman would retreat when something terrible had happened. 

Harvey was approaching Mike. Damn it. What the hell? Donna surely made that happen on purpose. What did she hope for? Harvey was not comfortable with all of this, and while Jessica did her best to improve the atmosphere, Harvey put his hand on Mike’s shoulder.  
“Get up, Mike!”, he said sympathetically.  
Mike was torn from his trance an looked to his left and his right.  
“Yes…”, he answered, still in shock. He slowly rose to his feet. Harvey grabbed his arm and gently but determinately pushed him away from the crowd, to the elevator.

Donna had entered the ladies’ bathroom. Oh yes, Rachel was here. Donna heard her quiet, desperate sobbing. She tried door after door. The all were open and the booths beneath were all empty. That is all but the last one. That one was closed. Donna knocked on the door.  
“Rachel!”, she shouted.  
It was not a question, it was a statement. The lock was turned. Donna opened the door. Rachel sat on the lid, her face swollen by the tears, which had also messed up her make up. Donna looked at Rachel. What was she to do? Comfort her? That would not have been sincere. But she could be there for her. So she just stood there. Rachel looked up to her.  
“I am so, so sorry!”, she sobbed.  
„Honey, I am not the one you have to tell that!“, Donna said.  
“I can’t marry him. Not after I cheated on him. Not once… What am I supposed to do now?“ Rachel asked helplessly.  
Donna looked at her.  
“There is only on thing you can do right now, Rachel. You have to tell Mike!” Rachel shook her head.  
„I can’t!“  
„You have to. You already humiliated him in front of his colleagues, his bosses und his clients. Now all you can do is at least be honest with him!” was Donna’s advice.  
“He will never forgive me!”, Rachel presumed.  
“Probably not. And yes, maybe he will break up with you. But the right thing to do is to honestly tell him, why you did not say yes! You owe him an explanation. He thinks it is because of something he had done!”

Harvey still had Mike by his arm as they stepped into the mild night. Here, on the rooftop of the firm, Harvey had had many productive conversations with Jessica. Both just stood there for a while.  
“I don’t get it. Any of it!“ Mike whispered eventually.  
„I don’t understand why she said no. We have been happy. So that’s the next step, isn’t it?“  
He turned to Harvey for help. However, this was not like any other case of the firm, no, this was Mike’s life. Harvey looked at Mike.  
“What do you want me to say, Mike?”  
Harvey did not know how he could comfort Mike, even if he wanted it more than anything else at that very moment. He just didn’t. And his heart was bleeding because of his helplessness.  
“Have I done something wrong? Am I a bad person?”, Mike asked desperately.  
Within Harvey, a rage he had not yet experienced was boiling up. He was mad at Rachel for rejecting this wonderful man’s marriage proposal, mad at Mike for making himself small and shabby right now, mad at Donna, who always had to push him, even although she was mostly right, and last but not least mad at himself for having all these feelings. He grabbed Mike’s shoulders and made him turn towards himself. Now they were standing face to face.  
“Now listen carefully, Mike!” Harvey looked Mike deeply in his eyes.  
„You are not a bad person! You must nerver think about yourself that way, you hear me?“  
Mike looked at him quizzically. He had never seen such a look on Mike’s face, and it terrified him. It was like he could see something dying inside Mike. He lost himself in Mike’s eyes. He wanted to save him. And before he could even begin to think straight again, his face was very very close to Mike’s. His lips were slightly open, and they were looking for Mike’s. As soon as they had found them, they softly clung to them, very carefully. The tip of his tongue was sensually caressing Mike’s lips, tickled them, and implored them to let him in until…


	8. In The Eye Of The Storm

…until Mike pushed him away.  
“Harvey, what the hell are you doing?”, he asked his boss in shock.  
Harvey looked at Mike like was caught stealing. Damn it, what had he done that for?  
“Mike…”, he started a weak attempt to explain.  
But Mike did not want to hear him out. There simply was no suitable explanation for what had just happened.  
“First, you comforted me, and then…and then…you…you…you kissed me!“, Mike said a bit off trail.  
“But…but…“ Mike could not think straight.  
He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.  
„I have to go talk to Rachel, yes, that is what I should do now. That’s urgent!“  
He left Harvey standing there and just went away.  
“Do not turn around now, Mike, whatever you do: do not turn around! Make sure you get out of this more or less okay!”, he told himself.  
Harvey watched Mike leave. How could he let this situation slip away like this? He did not want to let things go this far…or…did he? But now he had probably destroyed everything they had, and maybe could have forever. He turned around, look into the distance and screamed ‘till his voice dried out. 

Mike stumbled through the streets of New York. The proposal, Rachel’s refusal, Harvey’s kiss. All of this was a tornado in Mike’s head. And all over this, one simple question was written in big neon letters: WHY? Why had Rachel refused to marry him? They had been so happy. Andy why had Harvey kissed him? Was he more than a colleague or even friend to him? Exactly what kind of feeling did Mike himself have for Harvey? Respect, of course, but it also was a deep friendship towards the older man. Or was there more from his side, too? However, he pushed these thoughts aside. The first thing he had to do was talk to Rachel. She owed him an explanation, and she owed it to him today! Mike started looking for a cab. 

Not much later, he was standing in front of Rachel’s apartment. He knocked.  
“Rachel, open up! I know you’re there!“ Nothing. Mike became louder.  
„Rachel, open that damn door. I want an explanation for why you humiliated me like this in front of my colleagues!“  
Mike kicked against the door.  
“Rachel!”

Two hours later, Mike came home completely exhausted. He unlocked the door and switched the light on. Rachel was sitting on his sofa, crying. As soon as she saw Mike, she got up.  
“Mike!”, she cried relieved.  
She came towards Mike and wanted to give him a hug, but he turned her down.  
“I am so relieved that nothing happened to you!”, she explained.  
Mike looked at her furiously.  
“Nothing happened to me? NOTHING HAPPENED TO ME?“  
Mike slammed the door with a bang. Then, he looked into Rachel’s eyes.  
“Why? Explain it to me!“, he demanded.  
There it was: moment of truth.  
„Mike, I was having a affair!“, she confessed.  
She closed her eyes. There, she had done it. Mike felt like he was bit by a bus.  
„Mike? Say something! Anything! Yell at me, call me names, but please say something!“, Rachel urged, because she just could not stand his ice cold silence.  
“Was it at least worth it?”, Mike asked and squinted.  
Rachel started feeling uneasy.  
“Mike…”  
“No, no, no! Why, Rachel? Tell me why!“  
Rachel shook her head no.  
„You had so much to do at work, and you were always out with Harvey!” Rachel tried to explain.  
She had no idea, what sensitive a topic she had just touched on.  
“So Rachel also noticed that there is something between me an Harvey!”, he thought madly.  
“So now it is my fault that you slept with another guy!”, Mike yelled furiously.  
Rachel started to cry again.  
“I’m sorry!”  
„I’m sorry, I’m sorry!“, Mike mimicked her.  
Then he looked at Rachel.  
„You know something?“, he said slowly and quietly while giving her an evil look.  
“You are not sorry. If you were, you wouldn’t have done it over and over again.”

Rachel sadly looked down to the floor. Mike was so right.  
„I have loved you, Rachel! More than anything. I thought that finally, there was someone, who is there for me, who does not just go away like my parents or my grandmother. But what you did to me, was the worst you could have done. You broke me, Rachel!”  
Mike opened the door.  
„We’re done, Rachel! I want you to leave!“  
„No, Mike, please, give me another chance! I promise, I will do everything I can to make this up to you!” Rachel begged.  
Mike looked at Rachel in disgust.  
“Didn’t you listen to me? It is over, Rachel. We are done. You made a decision. And I made this decision. We both have to live with it. And now go!“  
„No, I won’t!“ Rachel said defiantly.  
„Oh please, Rachel, spare me this compassion thing you do. It won’t work!”  
Mike waited a few seconds, the handle of the door in hand. But as he realized Rachel was not even beginning to leave, Mike grabbed her arm.  
“Mike, you’re hurting me, please, let me go!”, she cried as Mike pulled her to her door.  
“Well, now we’re even for tonight!”, Mike stated.  
He pushed Rachel out.  
“Mike!”, was the only thing she could yell before the door closed.  
Mike breathed heavily. And then he realized that was had just happened was the end. Anger was replaced with sadness. Mike had his back against the door. He slid down towards the floor. Bitter tears flowed down his face…


	9. Where is Mike?

Harvey was sitting in his office and was lost in thoughts while looking out the window. How could he have lost control like that? How could he and Mike go on? Would they still be able to work together without things becoming too awkward?

Donna observed Harvey with the corners of her eyes. She did not know yet, what had exactly happened between Mike and Harvey after the failed marriage proposal, but it must have been something huge, because Harvey was not himself today and she had not seen Mike the entire day. 

Harvey got up, straightened his suit, and left the office with an agenda. He gave Donna a short look as he passed her desk. He had to talk to Mike, at least get a feeling of how much he had destroyed with his assault. He went straight to Mike’s cubicle. The young associates crossed the room like ants, had short conversations about their cases, copied files or hacked on their keyboards. As they saw a partner enter, they suddenly became very professional. Harvey grinned. Back then, he and Louis hadn’t done it any different, but now, on the other side so to speak, it was pretty interesting for him. Mike, however, was nowhere to be seen and his desk was empty.   
“Damn it, Mike, where the hell are you?”, he thought.   
He took a look around and asked the young man at the desk next to Mike’s.   
“Have you seen Mike Ross today?”   
“No, Mr. Specter, but maybe there is something I can help you with?” he asked overly motivated.  
And just like that, Harvey was annoyed.   
“No, thank you!”, he declined and left the room.   
He passed Donna’s desk and rushed into his office, his sanctuary. 

Donna noticed Harvey passing by her desk with that annoyed look. She couldn’t stand it any longer. She followed him into his office.   
“Not now, Donna!”   
“Oh yes, now, Harvey! You run around like a child who had his candy stolen. What’s up?”   
“Do you know where Mike is?”, Harvey asked without answering Donna’s question.   
“No, I don’t. Harvey. What. Is. Up?“ she repeated.   
Harvey was worried.   
„He wouldn’t…“   
„Harvey!“ Donna shouted. „I am not a broken record. I don’t like to repeat myself so tell me: What is wrong?“   
Harry looked at her as if she had just tortured him.   
“I…I kissed Mike!”, Harvey confessed.   
Donna was surprised.   
„You did what?“   
„Do you want me to put it in writing?“, Harvey asked.   
“Why did you do that?”   
“What do you mean why did I do that? You told me to admit my feelings!” Harvey accused her.  
Donna looked at him as if she was about to say „Poor baby!“.   
“Yes I did, and yes, you should. But kiss him? When he is down? Come on, Harvey. Okay, you are a man, but you as the best closer in New York should be able to think so far!“  
Hit and sunk.   
“And what now?”, he asked desperately.   
„Do you know where Mike could be today?“   
Harvey had a clue.   
“I think he is at home…”, be began, but then, he hesitated.   
“Harvey, time is money!”, Donna interrupted.   
“…and I think he is stoned!“ Harvey concluded his thoughts.   
Donna looked at him in shock.   
“Harvey, it this gets around…”   
Harvey nodded.   
„But I cannot make sure he is okay. He wouldn’t open if I knocked….“, Harvey complained.   
Donna sighed.   
„Call Ray. I will attend this very important appointment…and then go shopping with the extra money you will pay me for it!“, she added with a victorious grin.   
Harvey nodded and started dialing.


	10. Donna’s Visit

Donna was driving through the streets of New York in Harvey’s car. Ray’s voice was coming from the driver’s seat.   
“Ms. Paulsen? We’re here!”   
He pointed towards the building across the sidewalk. Donna nodded.   
„Thank you, Ray. You’re really sweet!”   
„It was nothing!“, Ray answered flattered.   
„Do you want me to wait here for you?“ Donna nodded.   
“Yes, please. Afterwards I have to run some very urgent errands on Harvey’s behalf.”   
“Alright!”   
Ray got out of the car and opened Donna’s door. Donna gracefully swung her legs out of the vehicle and expertly put her black high heels on the sidewalk. Ray offered her his hand, which she took gratefully before climbing out of the car.   
“Thank you Ray!“   
Donna thankfully smiled at the driver. She took a look around. So that was where he lived. “He” being the man that gave her more than one headache because her boss had been developing feelings for him. Donna approached the entrance. She was looking for his name. There it was. Mike Ross. Pretty far towards the roof. Oh God, hopefully she didn’t have to climb a lot of stairs. These shoes would make it a living hell. She pushed the button and waited. No reaction. She tried the door. It was open. Well then, the first obstacle was out of her way and she had sworn she would not leave before she was sure that Mike would eventually be okay. First of all, because Harvey expected it from her, second of all, because she wanted it herself and third of all, because Mike really was in need for help at the moment. So she entered the stairway. She wrinkled her nose. It tasted like cabbage soup. Donna sighed. Stairs.   
„Oh no!“, Donna moaned. „Okay, let’s do this!“

Mike was lying on the sofa. Around him there were empty bottles of beer and empty pizza boxes. On the table there was a small pile of pot. Mike was staring at the ceiling. Finally, he was able to think of absolutely…nothing. He was just there, staring at the ceiling and everything was…okay. That was, until someone knocked on his door.   
“Go away!”, he called and turned onto his side.   
Again the knocking.   
„I don’t wanna talk to you, Rachel!“, he screamed.   
Another knock. Or was it his boss? Well, he didn’t want to talk to him, either.   
“I don’t want to talk to you, either, Harvey!“   
„Mike, open the door, or I have to assume that you aren’t able to and have to call the police!”, a female voice demanded.   
It was Donna’s. Mike got up with a moan and opened the door. He was looking in the face of his boss’s assistant. She looked at Mike from head to toe.   
„Who roughed you up?“, she wanted to know.   
Mike, stoned as he was, looked at her.   
“Did he send you? Or was it her?“   
„Mike, by now you should know, that I don’t like being send!“   
Silence.   
“Don’t you want to invite me in?”, Donna asked.   
Mike looked over his shoulder. Oh, so what! He stepped aside and let Donna in. Donna took a look around Mike’s apartment.   
„Nice apartment!“, she said doubtfully.   
The painting of the panda caught her eye.   
„Nice painting!“   
„Donna, what do you want?“ Mike asked the redhead.   
„I want to talk to you!“, Donna answered shortly. “And to make sure that you get stoned out of your mind!” she added as soon as she had seen the pot.   
“Save your breath. It’s too late for that!“ Mike grinned and broke out in a hysterical laughter.   
“Yeeeah…Listen to me, Mike!”, she said sharply and grabbed Mike’s shoulders.   
She turned his head so that he was looking her right in the eyes.   
“Do you listen now, Mike?” Mike nodded.   
„Awesome. Okay. Rachel cheated on you. You broke up with her. Yes, that is bad and yes, it hurts, but let me tell you the cruel truth: the world won’t stop spinning. You’ll live.“   
„It…it…“ Mike tried to put his feelings in words.   
“It feels like my whole world had been made of glass. So transparent and so fragile“, Mike said sadly.   
„Awww. Cute!“, Donna said in her ironic, however not cold way.   
“Mike, there are people who care about you!“   
Mike gave her a skeptical look. Should he tell her…? Then again, she probably knew already.   
„You mean Harvey.“   
Donna nodded.   
„He kissed me right after Rachel turned me down…“   
He saw that Donna was not surprised by that news. Of course she wasn’t.   
„You already know of course!“   
Donna grinned.   
“You know I know everything that’s going on in the firm.”   
“I don’t know how to behave around him.“   
„Mike, what I’m going to say now, I mean it exactly the way I say it. Not because Harvey is important to me and not because you are, either. There’s no use to curl up into a ball. Get your stuff together, and come back to work. Everything you need to talk about can be done whenever you want!”   
“Maybe you’re right!”   
Donna raised an eyebrow.  
“Maybe? I want to see you in the firm tomorrow in the morning, did I just make myself clear?” Donna ordered.   
“Yes!” Mike promised.   
“Okay, so I can deal with the important things of the day!” she said and walked past Mike.   
„Donna?“   
She turned back around.   
„I cannot assess how Harvey’s feeling…“   
„You have to find that out by yourself. I cannot deal with everything!”   
She gave Mike an encouraging smile and disappeared. 

Harvey was sitting on his leather sofa trying to relax to the sound of music, when Jessica entered his office.   
“Where’s Donna?” she asked.   
“Jessica. Donna is running some errands for me. What can I do for you?“   
Harvey offered her a seat.   
“I just wanted to tell you that our party was a success. I have received a few very promising calls from some of our major clients.”   
Harvey nodded weakly. Jessica continued.   
„And that despite this rather unfortunate incident.“   
She looked at Harvey.   
“How is Mike Ross doing anyway? I haven’t seen him yet today.”   
„He is accompanying Donna.“   
Jessica took a long look at him and then got up.   
“Okay, that would be all, Harvey. I just hope there won’t be any more drama in the near future.”   
Jessica smiled at Harvey and left. Harvey watched her walk away to her own office.  
“I’m sorry, Jessica, but I can’t promise you that!” he thought.


	11. Back Into The Lion’s Den

The next morning, Mike was standing in front of the building of the firm and was locking his bike. He had an uneasy feeling about this. Now, he would have to face them all again. They were all in attendance when he woman of his dreams had turned him down. She had been there. And…Harvey had been there as well. How should he face him? Talk to him? Or rather act like nothing had ever happened? Yeah, that would be best. He walked towards the building, not sure, what was going to happen.

He was standing in front of the elevators. The doors slid open. Mike was looking into the elevator cab.  
“Okay, let’s do this. You can do it!”, he encouraged himself. „One battle at a time!“  
He entered the cab, and the moment, the doors slid shut, he was relieved of a burden. But before he could even to be happy about it, the next burden was to come. What would he have to face up there, when he doors reopened? Mike was working up a sweat. He started to shake. Maybe it was too soon, maybe he needed another day. Or maybe he should go straight into Jessica’s office and quit. No, it was time to get up, dust himself off and get back in the saddle. This ride was not over yet. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and straightened his suit. The doors slid open. Mike walked out of the elevator and for a moment, he just stood there and seemed lost. He looked over his shoulders. The doors closed. He still had a chance to leave. Going. Going. Gone. There was no turning back now. He walked straight to his desk. His fellow associates looked at him as if they had seen a ghost. Mike ignored them. He walked past them, and sat at his desk. He switched on his computer, and plugged in his earphones. That was all he was able to do for now.

Donna had noticed Mike coming in of course. What was she supposed to do now? Tell Harvey? No, if he wanted her to, but Mike probably needed some more time, and he should have it. Surely, it wasn’t easy for him to return to the crime scene so to speak. So Donna continued with her work and mentally prepared for another storm, whichever corner it would come from…

Mike felt the piercing looks of his colleagues. He started to feel humiliated. He had to get out of there. He grabbed his files and relocated his work to another place. He entered the cool room where it smelled like paper. The archive. He would surely be able to relaxe here. Or so he thought. Because as he was walking through the aisles, memories emerged. Memories of him and Rachel. Right over there. Mike shook his head. It was no use. He left the room and walked past Jessica’s office. At that very moment, Harvey was leaving his office and noticed Mike, seemingly running towards him. Mike stopped. Harvey watched him concerned and waited for Mike’s next move. Behind Mike, a door opened.  
„Mike, can I talk to you for a minute? Now?“  
It was Jessica, who asked him politely as always, but also very determined as usual.  
“Of course!”  
Mike answered and walked past her into her office. Jessica sat down at her comfortable sofa. She pointed out to a seat opposite of her.  
“Have a seat!”  
Mike sat down and was unsure of what was to come.  
“A cup of tea?” she offered. 

Harvey turned towards Donna’s desk.  
“Since when is he here?”  
“Since this morning!”, Donna informed him.  
“And why haven’t you told me right away?”  
“Because you would have run to him immediately and stammered something which would originally have been supposed to be an apology, but he would have misunderstood completely and then he would have gone home again and…you know!”  
Harvey did not know what to say. After all these years, Donna was still able to surprise him.  
“Thank you!”, he simply said.  
“You’re welcome! Harvey, give him the time he needs. He will come around eventually. You two will talk about what happened, but not just yet. He is a complete mess, Harvey. Just look at him. You cannot help him at the moment!”  
Harvey gave Donna a tortured look. She understood.  
“I know, Harvey. But not this time. You can’t.“

Mike reached for the cup Jessica handed him.  
“Thank you!”  
He took a sip of the hot beverage.  
“So, what can I do for you?” he asked unsure.  
His hands were wet with sweat. Jessica took her time.  
„How are you doing, Mike?“, she wanted to know.  
„I’m…“, Mike started, but hesitated. „…okay, given the circumstances. I just want to go back to work, that’s all!“ he added.  
Jessica nodded. Mike had the feeling that he had to say something else.  
“Jessica, I am so very sorry for crashing the party!” he apologized.  
“Mike, you don’t have to apologize for anything. But…” she added and her tone chanced.  
„I hope there won’t be another fight between you and Ms. Zane in the near future.”  
“There won’t be, Jessica, I can promise you that. Rachel and I are not together anymore.”


	12. First Talk

Mike left Jessica’s office. It was clear to Mike that today would not be a walk in the park, but the hadn’t thought it would be so tough on him. He was standing in front of Jessica’s office now. He took a look to his left, but then, he looked to his right. Back there was Harvey’s office. He could see Donna sitting at her desk. She had observed him, and when he noticed her, she had gone back to work. Should he give it a try and go talk to Harvey? Did he have enough strength left? Mike made up his mind. The sooner he talked to Harvey, the easier it would be. So he started heading towards Harvey’s office, when Louis stopped him. He gave Mike a distrustful look.  
“Mike, there you are. I need to…“  
„Not now, Louis!“ Mike turned the lawyer down and continued walking.  
Louis became angry. Who did this wannabe lawyer think he is? Louis was his boss and he had to obey. Period. However, it was no wonder with a mentor like Harvey.

Harvey looke up from his papers and saw Mike coming towards his office. This was one of the few times, Harvey was completely insecure. For the first time ever, he did not no what was going to happen next. This was not one of his cases. When he and Mike would talk, his knowledge, his experience and his reputation would mean nothing. This would be about himself, the man Harvey Specter, not the lawyer. This would be about his feelings, his behavior. Harvey tried his best to remain calm. 

Mike stopped in front of Donna’s desk.  
„Mike!“  
Donna was surprised to see Mike her so soon.  
„Donna. Is Harvey in?“  
Donna watched Mike carefully.  
„Are you sure?“ she asked skeptically.  
Mike managed not to blink and nodded.  
“Okay. Yes, Harvey is in. One moment!“ she said when Mike was already heading for the door.  
Donna walked past him an entered the office.  
“Harvey? Mike wants to talk to you!”  
Harvey looked up.  
„He can come in!“ he said as professional as possible.  
Donna turned around and gestured Mike to come in.  
“Good luck” she mouthed to Harvey and left.  
“Mike, what can I do for you?” Harvey asked and tried to make his voice sound as cool as usual.  
He offered Mike a seat. Mike, however, remained standing.  
„I just wanted to tell you that I am back!“ Mike explained.  
“Oh…”, Harvey answered somewhat disappointed.  
Something deep inside him had hoped Mike would talk to him about the kiss.  
“Awesome. I hope you are doing okay after the…and the…you know...“  
Mike turned away from Harvey and walked towards the large window. He looked at Harvey’s signed balls. Harvey stopped talking, afraid that he had already gone too far.  
“Harvey…I cannot deal with this right now. Just look at me!”  
„But I am looking at you, Mike!“ Harvey thought desperately.  
“I am a personified car accident. My life threatens to slip away and I have to fight for every piece of normality, as little as it may be.”  
Harvey got up and walked towards Mike. He was standing very close behind him. Mike felt his presence, but at the moment, it seemed unbearable to him. He closed his eyes. He still were so many question marks, so many doubts in his head. Harvey lifted his hand. He wanted to touch Mike’s shoulder as a sign of consolation, but then, he stopped and let his hand drop again. Mike turned around for a moment, he was shocked. Harvey had been that close to him? He walked past Harvey and tried to get some distance between them.  
“Mike…” Harvey started, but Mike interrupted him.  
“In the meantime, we should try to avoid each other. I’m sorry!”  
Mike added with a sad look upon his face. Harvey nodded.  
“Okay, then I’ll go back to work!“  
Mike left the office. Donna watched Mike leave first, and then she looked at Harvey through the glass wall. She wanted to get up and talk to him, but he shook his head no. So she sat back down. 

Harvey looked out of the window. That was not what he had wished for. It was not a definitive “no”, but not a definitive “yes”, either. Now, all Harvey could do was wait patiently and give Mike all the time and all the freedom he needed. And he would give it to him…


	13. Sir Louis, Knight Of Pearson Specter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit longer. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Rachel was sitting at her desk finishing up the documents Louis had requested. She was trying to distract herself with work, but to be honest, the demise of her relationship with Mike was still getting to her. She was torn between the shock of Mike’s irrevocable break up with her, the self-hatred she felt and the grief. However, work did not fulfill her one bit. She leaned back into her chair and was staring straight ahead. What she wouldn’t give if thing could go back to how they were only weeks ago. She wished she hadn’t met Chuck. She wished she had said “yes!” to Mike and not humiliated him in front of the entire firm…   
On the other hand, work was the one thing she could control at the moment. So she gathered the document and put them in a folder. She took one last look to make sure they were correct and complete. When she was sure of that, she got up, took the folder, and went for the door. She was about to get lost in thoughts about Mike again, when she suddenly ran into somebody. Her documents fell to the floor. As did the documents of the other person.   
„Can’t you look?‘   
Rachel was shocked when she heard that very familiar voice. She turned around.   
„Mike?“

Mike was no less shocked. He had turned away from the other individual to gather his documents as quickly as possible. After the promise he made to Jessica he wanted to work as efficient as humanly possible. But hearing that careful, familiar voice calling him by his name sent shivers down his spine. He turned around and indeed – it was her. Rachel. Of all people.   
„You!” he said, pure hatred in his voice.   
Rachel look at him with those big, innocent eyes, and what he ones considered sweet about Rachelwas now provoking him to the core.   
“I’m sorry!“ Rachel said silently while she cleaned up the mess she made.   
Mike had already cleaned up his.   
„You’re always sorry, Rachel. All the time. Coming from you, these words are worthless!“   
Mike became increasingly louder so the colleagues, among them Louis, turned their head and observed the scene closely.   
“You turn me down when I propose to you, but hey, you’re sorry. And that’s all she wrote, isn’t it?“, he asked sarcastically.   
“I didn’t mean it like that, Mike, I…“   
„You know something Rachel? I couldn’t care less. What kind of human being are you? And to think that I once loved someone like you…”   
“Mike!“, Louis interrupted sharply because he noticed Rachel was welling up.   
„That’s enough!“   
Mike silenced furious.   
„Stay out of this Louis, It’s none of your business!“   
„Now listen very carefully, Mike! Whatever happened between the two of you, I will not stand by while you talk to a lady like that. The next time I hear you talking trash to her, you’ll regret the day you decided to become a lawyer. Did I make myself clear?”   
Mike took a step back, shook his head, and rushed away. Louis turned towards Rachel.   
“Are you okay?”   
Rachel nodded.   
„Then please come into my office!“ 

Mike kicked his desk. The others looked at him like he was about to detonate. Mike was shaking with anger. He had to get out of here. He grabbed his bag and left.

“Sit down!”, Louis offered and gave Rachel an handkerchief.   
Rachel took it and wiped the tears from her face.   
“Thank you, Louis, but that was not necessary…”   
“Yes it was!”, Louis interjected.   
“That is no way to talk to a lady…” Rachel snorted.  
Louis looked at her.   
“Louis, Mike had all the reasons to talk to me the way he did.”   
“Rachel, turning a man down is not a ticket for inappropriate behavior!”   
“Louis, what I did was far worse.”   
She took a breath.   
„I cheated on him. It lasted for weeks. That is why he is the way he is right now…“


	14. Harvey Finds Out

Harvey was roaming through the firm. Working without Mike wasn’t any fun. The chemistry, the dynamic the two shared was missing. He wanted to look what Mike was doing – of course by chance. But when he entered the room, he found Mike’s desk unoccupied. And he immediately started worrying again. Mike had just come back. What if he was already misbehaving again? It wouldn’t be as easy to cover for him his time. He returned to his office, and his mood did not improve when he saw Louis talking to Donna. Awesome, just what he needed, a conversation with Louis. Harvey rolled his eyes. He passed Donna’s desk and completely ignored Louis.   
„Donna!“ he shortly greeted his assistant.   
„Harvey!“, she answered. Harvey disappeared in this office. Louis turned towards Donna.   
„Did you just see that? That’s what he always does!“, he complained. Donna looked at him.   
„And what do you want me to do, Louis? Huh? Hold your hand? If you have to talk to him, you have to do that all by yourself. I believe in you, Louis! You can do it!”   
Louis eventually passed her desk and headed towards Harvey’s office. Harvey had just sat down behind his desk.   
“Oh, Louis, was that you? I didn’t see you out there!“, Harvey apologized ironically.   
„Funny, Harvey, very funny. Ha-ha!“ Louis became serious.   
„Harvey, I made a mistake!“, he confessed.   
„And what else is new?“, Harvey asked, already bored.   
„Today, there was an incident with Rachel and Mike…“   
As Louis mentioned that name, Harvey looked at him. He already knew the ending to that story, so he already thought of how to insult Louis.   
“Mike was very harsh with Rachel…I didn’t know what had happened between the two of them. So I threatened Mike so that he would leave Rachel alone.”   
“You did what?” Harvey started to become angry, however, his voice remained calm.   
“Yes, I indicated that I would destroy his career if he would do it again!”, Louis explained with a guilty conscience. Harvey shook his head.   
“Oh Louis. And here I am thinking you cannot possibly outdo yourself. But you always prove me wrong, don’t you?”   
So that was the reason why Mike was nowhere to be seen. Louis looked at him.   
“Afterwards, Rachel told me what had happened. She had been having an affair. That was why she did not say yes to Mike. Harvey, I have such a guilty conscience, that’s why I came to tell you.”   
So there it was, the reason why Mike had been acting up lately. Well, that plus Harvey kissing him. That was a bit much to deal with.   
“You should have, Louis!” Harvey got up and left Louis sitting there on his own. 

„Did you know Rachel was having an affair?“ Harvey asked when he had reached Donna’s desk.  
Donna looked up at Harvey.   
„Yes, I did!“ she said matter-of-factly and continued with her work.   
However, Harvey was not finished.   
„And when did you plan to tell me?“ he wanted to know.   
Donna looked into her schedule.   
„Let me check…“ She turned page after page.   
„Tell Harvey…tell Harvey… Oh, now I see…“ She looked back at Harvey. “Never!“, she said.   
Harvey gave Donna a mad look.   
„What?“   
„Harvey, I had no right to tell you of all people. Even more so because I already knew back then that you have a major crush on Mike. That Mike something Mike had to deal with all by himself, and you know that, Harvey. It just wouldn’t have been right.!“   
Harvey looked at Donna. Surprisingly, his anger became less and less. Donna was right, and he was grateful for her not telling him. He shook his head in disbelief. He passed her desk and tried calling Mike on his phone. However, Mike had turned it off. 

That evening, Harvey was pacing in his apartment. He had changed from his suit into an old shirt and beggy pants. What was he supposed to do? Mike had no one anymore, and when there is no one left to catch you when you fall, you are in danger of crashing. And all of that had to happen just now, when Mike was just starting to regain his life. Harvey was looking out of the window. He should be out there now looking for Mike. But was he the right person to do so? Nevertheless, he was very worried about Mike. Suddenly, his phone rang. He took a look at the display. It was Mike! Harvey was relieved.   
„Mike, where the hell are you?“   
„Harvey?“, Mike babbled. He seemed to be wasted.   
„Harvey, I shust wannit to tell you that you had noooooo right to kiss me like that! B’coz now I donno what to feel anymo’ an’ that’s a crappy situation you put me in and…”   
Harvey heard what Mike said but didn’t listen, because even if drunk people always told the truth, Harvey was way too worried about Mike’s well-being right now, to really listen.   
“Mike, listen to me: Tell me, where you are!”   
“I am…“   
A loud rumbling noise, and then…silence.   
„Mike, what happened??? Mike, answer me. Now! Mike? Mike?“   
Harvey was almost screaming.   
„Hello?“, came another deep, male voice.   
„Who are you? What happened to Mike?“   
„He fell off his chair. I am the bartender. Listen, even if you two lovebirds seem to have trouble in paradise: Can you come to fetch him? I would hate to let him go wandering around town on his own in his current state. I give you the address!”   
“Yes, I’ll come and get him right away!”   
Harvey said without hesitation. 

 

Twenty minutes later, Harvey arrived at the bar. He approached the bartender, who was polishing the last glasses.   
“I am Harvey Specter. We talked over the phone!”   
The bartender looked at him. Then he shook his head towards the corner in the back. Mike was lying there sleeping and snoring. Harvey walked towards him and for a moment he smiled. Mike looked so sweet when he was sleeping. But then he shook this thought off.   
“Mike! You have to wake up now!”   
Mike turned around. Harvey reached for Mike’s arm, and tried to get him up. Eventually, he managed to do so. Mike woke up and opened his heavy eyes.   
“Harvey! My savior!”, he blabbered.   
„Yes, Mike, I am here!“, Harvey answered. 

Harvey thought. Could the leave Mike on his own tonight? It did not feel right. So Harvey made a decision he might come to regret. A bit later, he dragged Mike into his apartment. He leaned him towards the wall and unlocked the door. Then he gently pushed Mike in and closed the door behind them.   
“Are we home already?“, Mike asked.   
“Yes, yes we are!“   
„Mmm, great!“ Mike seemed happy.   
„Yeah, great!“ Harvey thought ironically. „Very great. Awesome. So Harvey Specter once again saved the world and what does he get? The unavailable man of his dreams completely wasted in his own apartment. Congratulations!”   
“Lay down!”   
Harvey led Mike to his sofa and made him lie down. Mike fell asleep as soon as his head touched he pillow. Harvey got a blanket, got behind his sofa and gently covered Mike with it. He looked at Mike sleeping peacefully and a warming feeling of security washed over him. He bent down. His lips got closer and closer to Mike’s. Now, they were just inches apart. It would happen again. In that very moment, Harvey wanted nothing more. Just before their lips would have locked, however, Mike turned around. Harvey stepped back in shock. He was lost in thoughts when he switched off the lights.   
“Sleep tight, Mike!”, he whispered…


	15. A Chance?

When Harvey was getting dressed for work the next morning, Mike was still sound asleep. Harvey watched him for a moment while drinking his morning coffee. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Mike was so sweet when he was sleeping and Harvey wanted to do nothing more than to wait for him to wake up and confusedly look at him with those sleepy eyes and that crumpled face. But he couldn’t. His first appointment was very early in the morning, and so Harvey took the last sip from his cup of coffee, put the cup into the kitchen and with a last look onto the still sleeping Mike, he was off to work. 

Mike opened his eyes.  
“Ouch, my head!”, he whispered and massaged his aching forehead.  
“I’ll never drink alcohol ever again!”  
He sat up and looked around. Where was he? But…this was Harvey’s appartment. How did he end up on Harvey’s couch? What had happened last night? He tried to remember, but it either was clouded or downright erased from his memory. Well, maybe it was for the better. Mike tried very hard to remember anything. He had been to this bar, he had drunk much alcohol – very much obviously. Some time later, the barkeeper had already given him a skeptical look, he had drunk dialed someone, and he thought he had been calling Harvey to give him a piece of his mind. Oh God! Mike buried his head in shame. Not him of all people. That could not have been anything else but awkward to say the very least. And evidently it had been Mike who had brought him back home with him. Mike tried to think straight about what he should do next. He had thought he could make it: get his life back on track, but that was not the case in any way. He had tried to return to the firm, but that turned out to be unsuccessful. And then this thing with Harvey. On the other hand, Harvey had proven his loyalty to him by taking care of him when he himself couldn’t without overstepping a boundary, hadn’t he. Nevertheless, Mike still didn’t know how exactly he felt for his boss. What he needed now, was a clean cut and a fresh start so he could make up his mind of how to go on.

When Harvey arrived at the firm, Donna was already busy at her desk.  
“Good morning, Donna! You look stunning as always!”, Harvey said happily.  
Donna gave him her „You do not get off the hook that easy” – look and followed him into his office.  
“Do tell!”, she said.  
“Mike spent the night at my place!”, Harvey reported relieved.  
Donna looked at him.  
“Details, Harvey!”  
„He was drunk, I took him home with me, and he fell asleep on my sofa. That’s the end of it.”  
Donna was surprised.  
„What?“  
„After all these years, you can still surprise me, Harvey Specter. You really did the right thing. Maybe we’ll make a real Romeo out of you after all…for your Romeo that is!”, Donna added with a smile.

Mike had gotten up. He had to set things straight. So he took his belongings, and headed for the door, but the closer he got to the door, the slower he became, until he eventually stopped. Did he really want to rejoin the world outside so soon? Within these four walls, he felt protected. Nobody who could hurt him, nobody who could threaten him. Mike turned around an walked through the apartment. He took a look around. He’d been here before, but back then, Harvey had been home. Mike saw Harvey’s empty cup in the kitchen. He imagined Harvey in the morning. Was he a hectic morning person, or rather a relaxed one? What did he normally have for breakfast? Mike shook his head in disbelief. Why did he even think about such things? He should rather think about what to do now. He could not return to firm, he just couldn’t. His relationship with Rachel was ruined, and this thing with Harvey, well, it was very new and complicated for him. He slowly but surely came to a decision.  
“Yes, I have to do it…“, he whispered decisively. 

Harvey just came from a meeting. His day at the firm was slowly coming to an end. Whether Mike had shown up for work today? Harvey went for his office. Donna saw him coming from afar. She took a deep breath. It was him to tell Harvey the bad news.  
„Donna, what’s up? You look like you’ve discovered you’ve bought all the shoes available in the entire world!”  
Harvey smiled.  
“Harvey…“  
She didn’t know how to tell him, so she just said it:  
„Mike is gone!“


	16. A Letter

„What do you mean, Mike is gone?“ Harvey did not understand.

„Harvey, he went to Jessica and quit. He wants to leave New York.“

That caught Harvey off guard.

“Why?“

„I don’t know, Harvey. But…“

Donna took an envelope from her desk.

„…he was here while you were in the meeting and left you this!”

Harvey took the letter from Donna.

„Harvey, I’ll get you some peace and quiet for as long as need. I’ll turn down every call!“

Harvey nodded and went into his office. He closed the door behind him. He put the envelope down on his desk, sat down, and stared at it. Why hadn’t Mike come to him and had talked to him, especially after waking up at Harvey’s apartment? Harvey got up and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He took the glass and went back to his desk. He put the glass next to the envelope. What did Mike write to him? Harvey took the glass and drank it all down. Then he took the letter, opened it, and read.

_~~Dear~~ _ _Harvey,_

_making this decision was harder for me than I had expected. But I think, it’s best for me to leave New York behind. Please respect that and do not blame yourself. There is only one person to blame, and that is me and me alone._

_I tried to move on, but I noticed that I can’t. Not like this. This thing with Rachel tore me apart at the seams and I don’t know if I can ever fix myself again._

_After you kissed me, I do not know anymore how to get along with you, because I question the kind of feelings I have for you. Maybe I also feel more than what I had thought I did? I don’t know anymore, but right now, the demons within me are too strong for me to make a decision I feel a hundred percent comfortable with. Robin cannot fight lightheartedly at Batman’s side anymore._

_What I need now, is a clean cut. I need to get my head to stop spinning. I don’t know, whether my life will ever lead me back to New York._

_You may say I’m a coward, but I cannot say goodbye to you in person, I just can’t. My guilty conscience would eat me up because I know you counted on me and I let you down._

_I want to thank you. For so much more than you know. You found me in exactly the right moment, back then, when I waltzed into the room with a briefcase full of pot, and you took me under your wings. I don’t know where I would be today if it wasn’t for you. Everything I became, everything I am today, is because of you. You made me a man I know my parents and my grandmother would be proud of even if he means to become that man were not always totally legal. You have been a boss, a mentor, a father and a brother to me and to me, there simply is no better person than you._

_I will be forever grateful and will never forget you._

_Mike_

Harvey threw the letter onto the desk. He buried his face in his hands. A single tear made ist way and fell tot he desk where it burst. Donna watched Harvey through the glass door. It almost broke her heart to see Harvey like that. But Donna would not be Donna, if she had not exactly what the doctor…well, rather she, prescribed in such a situation. So she got up, straightened her dress, and opened the door to the office. She walked around the desk and put one hand on Harvey’s shoulder.

“Welcome to the club of the broken-hearted people. Not that my heart has ever been broken!” Donna added.

„I lost him, Donna!“ Harvey whispered desperately.

„Well, maybe not…“ Donna said mysteriously.


	17. „’Cause I’m leaving on a jetplane…”

„What do you mean?“ Harvey wanted to know.   
„Weeeeell, Harvey, I did some research…Actually I interrogated Mike a little bit and of course he did not want to tell me where he wanted to fly to. But I could get the exact time out of him.”   
„And?“   
„Well, I’ve got some good news and some bad news.” Donna said mysteriously.   
“Spill it already, woman!”   
“The good news is: You still have a chance to get to him in time!”   
Harvey’s mood became better and for a moment there was hope. Yet, there still was…   
“And what are the bad news?”   
“There are two possible flights. And you only have time for one of them, because they fly from different airports.” 

„Faster, Ray!“ Harvey said impatiently.   
„I am driving as fast as I can, Mr. Specter.”   
“I know, Ray. I’m sorry!”   
Harvey looked out of the window. He held his cell in hand. He was waiting for a call by Donna, whom he had sent to the other airport. Mike couldn’t leave like that. I wasn’t fair. Harvey did not even get a chance. Harvey thought about the evening before. It had felt nice to not be alone in his big apartment anymore. There was somebody there, someone he was responsible for. His phone rang.  
„Donna?“   
„Harvey, he is not here. I tried everything, just to make sure he isn’t!“   
„Okay, thank you, Donna!“   
„Harvey? Good luck!“   
Harvey hung up. He hoped it wasn’t already too late…

Mike looked at his ticket.   
„You’ve made the right decision!“ he convinced himself once again and read the name of his destination.   
He couldn’t stay. He was not strong enough. He needed some time away from all of it. And he did not know if he would ever return. Maybe he should have said goodbye to Harvey in person, but he did not want someone to try and convince him. That was decision he had to make all by himself and stand by it ‘till the bitter end. It was all said and done between him and Rachel. That was over. Between him and Harvey, however…

When the arrived at the airport, Harvey jumped out of the car. He ran into the building and looked for the right way. The flight was still on the screen, the passangers where still boarding. It was not too late yet. Harvey rushed. Finally, he reached the check-in point.

Finally, he arrived at the right gate…but the doors were already closed. He approached the stewardess.   
“Excuse me, but I need to get on that plane!” he said breathlessly.   
“I am sorry, sir. You are too late!”   
„No, listen, it is important. I need to speak to one of the passengers. I need to tell him something…“  
„Sir, you don’t understand. The flight is already taking off!”


	18. He’s Gone!

This could not be happening. He was too late. He walked through the airport like he was in a trance. As he passed one of the windows, he saw the plane soaring higher and further away from him. And in that plane was one of the few people who meant something to Harvey and whose name was not Harvey Specter. They were not many. His dad, Donna, Scotty, Jessica, and, well, Mike, but in a very special way. Those people were his family, who he was destined to protect come hell or high water. And one of them left, maybe for good. And he did it without even granting Harvey the tiniest chance to clarify things. Maybe Mike was the one he could have a real, lasting, deep relationship with. But now, it was all hypothetical. Mike was gone. Harvey walked through the airport, all around him people running from here to there. But Harvey did not notice anyone of them. Now, he had to concentrate on doing even the easiest of things. Breathing in. Breathing out. Put one foot in front of the other. Gone were the laid back attitude and coolness which had made him Harvey Specter, New York’s best closer. What were they good for anyway? In the end, they didn’t even matter. 

He had Ray drive him home. To his apartment, where he had last seen Mike that morning. The last thing he had seen of him was his sweet sight while he was sleeping. Harvey unlocked the door and entered his apartment. There, his cup was still standing where he had left it that morning. He looked towards the sofa. The blanket He had covered Mike with was lying there. He sat down and grabbed the blanket.   
„Mike, I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you!“ he whispered.   
He put the blanket over his shoulders. It smelled like alcohol…and Mike. 

He didn’t know how long he had sat there, when the doorbell rang. Harvey ignored it. He did not want to see anybody right now. The doorbell rang again.   
“Go away!” Harvey yelled.   
Again the doorbell. Harvey got up furiously. He opened the door.   
„I said go…“   
He stopped, because when he saw who was standing there, he was shocked…


	19. Batcave

Harvey saw who was standing there, but he could not take it in. It was too much for him. He tumbled backwards and was on the verge of passing out.  
“Harvey?” Mike called worriedly and dropped his hand luggage.  
“Harvey? Don’t pass out, Harvey, you hear me?“  
Mike grabbed him just before Harvey dropped to the floor.  
“God, you’re heavy. Is it the product you tend to overuse?“ Mike asked while he dragged Harvey to the sofa.  
He sat Harvey down on and was already halfway to the kitchen to get a glass of water when he stopped. Water would not help here. He needed something stiffer. For Harvey as well as for himself. The conversation they would have would take its toll on both of them. Harvey was just recovering when Mike turned towards him.  
“Where do you hide the good stuff?” Harvey opened his mouth to make a cheeky remark, but decided against it and pointed towards a cupboard. 

Mike poured Harvey and himself a glass each and handed one over to Harvey. Mike emptied his in one go. Harvey needed some time, but then, he did the same. For a while, neither one of them spoke. At some point, Mike started.  
„I…I couldn’t fly away.“ He let that sentence sink in. Harvey said nothing. He was still caught in his feelings.  
„Despite everything that happened, I could not fly away.“  
Mike was surprised by himself. He had been at the airport, when something held him back. He could not go. Not like this. So he had turned around, wandered through the streets of New York when he eventually ended up in front of Harvey’s apartment by chance. 

„Why me?“ he finally asked and for the first time ever, looked Harvey in the face.  
Harvey looked back at him.  
„I don’t know. I think I was just feeling comfortable around you, more so than around other people. I could be myself and for the first time ever, there was someone whose expectations I was able to meet. You were supposed to learn from me and I was glad I could pass on my knowledge. But at some point I noticed that my feelings towards you had changed. They…changed. I wanted to suppress them. I told myself that I could just go on like nothing had changed. But when I saw you on that roof that night… You were so hurt, so desperate. It just hurt to see you like that. I just couldn’t help myself, and…“ Harvey silenced.  
Mike took a long look at Harvey.  
„Harvey, here’s the thing: I don’t know any more whether I can trust my feelings. I thought Rachel was the woman I wanted to spend my life with, but apparently that was not the case. And right in that moment, you show up and kiss me like it is no big deal and there is so much chaos and I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how I feel for you and what it will be like.“  
„Mike…“ Harvey interrupted.  
He looked Mike deep in the eyes.  
„I want to be there for you. Can you give us a chance? No matter what you decide, if you need me, I’m here!“  
“You know, that’s just it. If this is to work, I don’t want to need you, Harvey. I don’t want all of this if it is just to get me back on track. I want it all – or nothing at all. Can you understand it?”  
Harvey came closer to Mike, who closed his eyes. He could not think straight. What was he supposed to do?  
„I can, Mike. But you should give yourself and us a chance!“  
“There is so much on the line, Harvey. You mean so damn much to me. I am just afraid we destroy all of it. That it simply isn’t enough. Plus, and I’m sorry for saying it, but, Harvey, when it comes to love, you’re not so easy to handle!”  
Mike was right.  
„I just want you to let me in!“  
Now, Harvey had to grin.  
“Now what?“  
„Nothing, I just pictured you sitting naked on a wrecking ball.“  
Mike gave Harvey a skeptical look.  
„Really? You compare me to HER? Damn, Mister, I am that much hotter than her, trust me!”  
“I know!“, Harvey said seductively.  
„You’re right, Mike, I am not good when it comes to love. But you’re different. In many ways. I cannot explain, but when I’m with you, I feel like I’m free. It’s just the way you make me feel.“  
Mike looked at Harvey. Maybe they should risk it after all? No risk, no fun. Mike looked Harvey deep in the eyes. Mike lifted his hand. Harvey warned Mike.  
„Watch the hair!“  
Both grinned.  
„Always the romantic!“  
Mike shook his head.  
He caressed Harvey’s face. It felt different than for example Rachel’s. Somehow edgier. Harvey closed his eyes and enjoyed Mike’s touch. Mike’s face slowly approached Harvey’s. Mike closed his eyes, just before their lips touched. Thunder and lightning rumbled through Mike as soon as he felt Harvey’s lips on his own. Mike massaged Harvey’s lips with the tip of his tongue. It begged, asked, implored to be granted entrance, but Harvey played with him, opened his lips a little bit, just to close them again until they both could not stand it any longer. Their tongues met, and played passionately with each other. Their hands were exploring each other’s body and left burning hot marks on their vibrating bodies. At last, they separated breathlessly.  
“Wow”, Mike whispered und winked.  
„Yeah. Wow!” Harvey breathed.  
Then he got up.  
„Where are you going?“ Mike asked.  
Harvey reached out his hand to him. Mike took it and got up. Harvey dragged Mike behind him.  
„Where are we going?“ Mike asked again.  
„I show you where Batman has his cave!“ he said seductively.  
At first, Mike was hesitant. But then he thought: No risk, no fun and followed Harvey.


	20. The Very First Time

They entered Harvey’s bedroom. Mike took a look around.   
“So that is the cave Batman lives in.”   
Harvey turned towards Mike and stepped very, very close.   
“Yes, it is!” he said.   
They looked each other deep in the eyes. Neither of them wanted to do something wrong, so they both waited. Seconds felt like eons. Finally, Harvey made the first move. He softly caressed Mike’s face. He felt the stubbles on his cheeks and chin. Mike closed his eyes. Harvey’s touch gave him goosebumps and sent shivers down his spine. At last, Harvey gave Mike a short, tender, careful kiss and, after he was certain that Mike had liked it, he continued. His next kiss lasted longer. It was more passionate, more demanding. Mike reciprocated. It felt so wonderful and made him crave more. The kiss seemed endless, neither of them wanted to break it. They embraced each other and felt the lust-filled body of the other, still covered in their clothes. At last, they separated and breathed heavily. They couldn’t stop looking into each other’s eyes. In that very moment, they both wanted the same. Mike pulled at Harvey’s tie to loosen it. While he threw it away, Harvey slipped off his jacket and with shivering fingers, he started to take off Mike’s shirt. Harvey looked at Mike’s naked torso. Mike slowly opened Harvey’s shirt. Button for button. He pulled it out of Harvey’s pants and opened the last buttons. He kissed Harvey while he stripped him off his shirt as well the white shirt he wore beneath. They went on with the kissing until Harvey dragged Mike to the bed and carefully shoved him onto it. For a moment he looked at Mike lying in front of him. That sight took his breath away. Mike watched Harvey, nosy of what was to happen. They both grinned and Harvey slowly leaned over him. As soon as he was lying on top of him, they made out again, this time, however, it was wild. Now, there was neither stopping nor turning back. This was happening! They looked at each other and silently agreed they both really wanted it. They made out some more, until Harvey started to slowly kiss his way down Mike’s body. From Mike’s lips, to his throat down to his torso. He softly sucked on Mike’s nipples, which made Mike moan. Harvey looked up into Mike’s face filled with lust. Their eyes met all the time. Harvey continued his way down, further and further south, down to Mike’s waistband. Then he came up again, his face just inches away from Mike’s. They looked at each other. Mike nodded.   
“Just…be careful!“ he whispered.   
„I promise!“ Harvey breathed.   
Both knew what was about to happen, and both were filled with anticipation as well as pinch of fear. This was new to both of them. This one time, Harvey was not the one in the know when Mike wasn’t. They started making out again, as Harvey’s fingertips reached into Mike’s pants. Just slightly. He felt the heat radiation from Mike’s loins. Their kisses became increasingly wilder, more uninhibited. Their arousal multiplied by the second and stirred up the burning longing for each other. Their lips parted. Now, it was time. In merely seconds, they would become one. Harvey’s hand reached into Mike’s pants and grabbed his…

Mike woke up with a smile on his lips, but he kept his eyes closed. He had experienced the last night as if he were drunk, but way, way better than that. He had been able to give in to Harvey completely. He had let go and it had been divine. Mike remember even the slightest details. How he and Harvey had kissed, had stripped each other with shaking hands, and gone to bed. How the both had been unsure until the longing for each other had finally taken over. And finally, they had slept with and made love to each other. It had been unlike any other experience Mike had ever made before. It had been so energetic, so pulsating, so…right. Mike’s doubts had vanished more and more until he came to the certain conclusion that he and Harvey could really be a couple. That was what he had told Harvey after they were exhausted and their bodies were sweating. Afterwards, they both sank into the pillows, shared one last, tired kiss and finally fell asleep in each other’s arms. Mike winked. Harvey was lying next to him still sound asleep, his arm loosely lying on Mike’s body. His hair, which Mike only ever saw slicked perfectly, was now disheveled. What a sight Harvey was! So peaceful, so calming, so capturing. Mike had never thought he could have such feelings towards another man. Quietly, in order not to wake Harvey up, he got up and slipped out of bed. He went to the window and enjoyed the beautiful view. While doing so, he got lost in thoughts. How would they go on? Were they going to tell the others? Or would they rather keep it to themselves, at least for some time? What would Donna say? And Jessica? And Louis? And how would Rachel react? Lost in all these thoughts, Mike did not notice how Harvey crept up to him from behind and snuggled up to him. He lay one arm around Mike’s stomach, the other around his shoulders. Mike did not expect Harvey to do that, but after the initial shock, he started to feel comfortable.   
“Good morning!”, Harvey whispered into his ear.   
„Morning!“ Mike murmured.   
Harvey gave Mike a kiss on his cheek. Mike turned his head and kissed Harvey’s lips. Then, he continued looking dreamily out the window.   
“What are you thinking about?” Harvey asked.   
„About how many already got the chance to enjoy that view!” Mike answered with a provocative smile.   
Harvey joined Mike in looking out the window.   
„There were a few women. But only one man!“ Harvey answered.   
Mike grinned. His hand reached for Harvey’s hair and grabbed it. He smiled.   
„Enjoy while you are still allowed to!“   
„I am!“   
„How about breakfast?“ Harvey suggested.   
„Breakfast for champions, please!“

A few minutes later, they were sitting at the set breakfast table and Mike could not help but looking at Harvey.   
“I somehow feel observed!” Harvey grinned.   
„What can I say, I have hardly ever seen you not dressed in a suit. Furthermore, you are a sight for sore eyes!”   
Harvey took a look at his watch.   
“We need to go to work!”   
Mike’s grin faded away.   
„What’s the matter?“ Harvey asked.   
„I quit, remember?“ Mike said.   
„So? Then you just ask for your job back, and that’s all she wrote. I need you at my side!”   
Mike still wasn’t convinced. He did not want to go back to real life. He was afraid he would just wake up because his plane had just landed and all this was nothing but a beautiful, hopefully never-ending dream.   
“It’s time!” Harvey gave Mike a pep talk as if he had read Mike’s mind. “Time to repair your broken wings!”


End file.
